


You make me feel something like summertime

by goindownshipping



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, Falling In Love, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goindownshipping/pseuds/goindownshipping
Summary: There was the older couple staying a few houses down that always walked by in the late afternoon, the family with three kids that passed by around noon, and then there was the Golden Boy, as Peter had started calling him in his head. He was Peter’s favorite. He strolled by in the mid-afternoon with a couple of older folks, who Peter assumed were his parents. Golden Boy had dark, curly hair, his upper body was tan from days in the sun, and his smile was more blinding than the sun’s reflection off the ocean.Or, Peter and Tony only have eyes for each other while they’re both on vacation with their families. A lovely summer romance follows.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	You make me feel something like summertime

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about my own beach vacation and my head was suddenly filled with thoughts of Starker meeting at the beach. The following fluff ensued.

Throughout his entire life, Peter couldn’t remember anything better than summer vacation. His childhood was filled with plenty of ups and downs, more downs if he was being honest, but summer vacation was always a highlight. Although he and May didn’t live a life of luxury, their annual summer trip was, without fail, the best week of the year.

Over the years, the trips to the family beach house contained more memories and traditions than Peter could possibly put into words. As a child, he lost his first tooth at the house, conquered his fear of jellyfish (mostly), and learned the hard way why he needed sunscreen on his ears. As he got older, the week at the beach provided much-needed relief from the stresses of summer jobs, college essays, and job applications. No matter what was going on in his world, the beach made everything better, it was truly his happy place, no matter how cheesy that sounded even to himself.

During college, the trips to the beach were more difficult. New jobs and less time off made the annual trip less frequent, but all the more special. A few years post-grad, Peter was settled into his job enough to take the time off for him and May to take their trip. It had been a couple of years since they’d gone, and Peter was itching for that feeling of home. As soon as the salty, humid air filled his lungs, Peter felt his entire being fill with relief. May had barely parked their rental car at the house when Peter practically ran down the walkway, eager to feel his toes in the sand and let the sounds of the ocean drown out the buzzing of work he’d left behind. 

May came up behind him, equally relieved to be at her family’s beach house. 

“Feels like we never left, huh?” she sighed.

Peter took a deep breath in, trying to soak in as much sea and sand as he could. “Best feeling in the world,” he agreed.

The next day passed in a blur of rolling out of bed late and heading straight for the beach - after he covered himself in sunscreen, thank you very much. He and May spent the day in comfortable quiet, sharing snippets of the books they read, pointing out cute dogs on the beach, and deciding which restaurant they wanted to visit that night. It was peaceful, comforting, and everything Peter needed from a vacation.

The following day, Peter started recognizing the faces of folks that passed their chairs on daily walks and shared kind smiles in acknowledgment. There was the older couple staying a few houses down that always walked by in the late afternoon, the family with three kids that passed by around noon, and then there was the Golden Boy, as Peter had started calling him in his head. He was Peter’s favorite. He strolled by in the mid-afternoon with a couple of older folks, who Peter assumed were his parents. Golden Boy had dark, curly hair, his upper body was tan from days in the sun, and his smile was more blinding than the sun’s reflection off the ocean. 

Peter attempted to be subtle when he walked by, but even his dark sunglasses couldn’t hide the way he stared when the other man passed by. After the first time he’d walked past, Peter was determined to find out where this beautiful human was staying. He immediately popped up to take his own beach walk, searching for the bright red and gold swim trunks he’d seen the man wearing. When his eyes found the very loud fabric, he blushed, finding Golden Boy’s eyes trained on him. They shared a small smile, neither man willing to take the leap to say hello. 

Tony looked up from his seat in the sand, struck by the curly-haired boy he’d seen on his walk a short while ago. Although he complained at his parents’ insistence that he walk with them, he was grateful he’d given in. The man he’d seen lounging under his umbrella absolutely took his breath away, and he was thrilled to see those long legs passing in front of him now. He smiled shyly, hoping his blush was hidden by the slight sunburn on his cheeks. His attention was quickly redirected by his mother calling from him from their walkway, forcing him to turn away. When he looked back, the other man was already headed back the way he came; Tony could only hope that meant he’d walked all this way just looking for him.

The following day, Tony and Peter took more beach walks than either of them had taken in their lives. Each time they passed each other they shared a smile, maybe a wave. At one point, Peter was taking a quick dip in the ocean, cooling off from the sweltering heat and humidity. As soon as his head popped up out of the water, his eyes met Golden Boys'. The other man appeared to stop in his tracks, just staring for a moment. Bravely, Peter threw him a wink before pushing off the sand and diving further into the water.

By late afternoon, they both started walking toward the other at the same time, unintentionally colliding mid-walk. They saw each other at a distance, slowly approaching each other in the sea of people around them. As they got closer, they both slowed, coming to a stop in front of each other. Peter looked down at the tide washing over their feet, not sure what to say to the person in front of him.

“In all the years I’ve been coming here, I’ve never decided to take a walk on my own,” Tony shared quietly. “I blame you for all the exercise I’ve done today”.

Peter let out a loud laugh, unable to stop the snort that accompanied it.

“That’s about the best thing I’ve ever been blamed for, so I’ll take it”. 

Peter smiled up at Golden Boy, unable to resist. He extended a hand between them, gripping tightly when the other man reciprocated the gesture.

“I’m Peter”.

“Nice to meet you Peter, I’m Tony”.

“Tony,” Peter repeated with a smile. “It’ll be nice to stop referring to you as Golden Boy in my head,” he admitted.

“I don’t know, I might prefer that,” Tony chuckled.

They dropped the hands between them, and Peter returned his gaze to the sand, unsure how to continue their conversation. Tony interrupted his thoughts before he could get too unsure of himself.

“Well, since we’re both walking, we could walk together?” Tony asked carefully.

Peter nodded, excited at the prospect of getting to talk to Tony a bit longer. 

The two men walked for nearly an hour, completely unaware of time passing or any obligations they had to their respective families. Peter learned that Tony had been visiting this same beach for years but usually came much later in the summer. Peter blushed when Tony noted it was a shame it took this long for them to cross paths. Peter talked about living in Boston and Tony lit up, excitedly sharing that he’d gone to MIT before moving to New York City. The two of them swapped favorite stories and traditions at the beach, embarrassing moments from college, and agreed that the working world was far more terrifying than they expected. 

At some point, they turned around and started walking back toward both of their houses. When they finally made it back to Peter’s house, they came to a stop. May had already headed up to the house, just Peter’s chair remained under the umbrella.

“Are you free at all tomorrow?” Peter asked before he could think too long about it.

“I have a very busy day of doing nothing on the beach,” Tony grinned.

“Can I steal you for a couple of hours in the afternoon?” Peter requested.

“Absolutely, Petey. I’ll meet you here at two o’clock?”

“That’s perfect, Tony”. 

Tony reached out to take one of Peter’s hands, squeezing tightly before turning and continuing down the beach toward his house. Peter quickly gathered the last of his belongings on the beach before turning toward their walkway. He took one glance in Tony’s direction, thrilled to see Tony looking back at him over his shoulder. They shared a quick smile before nodding and heading off.

When Peter opened the sliding glass door to the living room, he was met with May’s knowing gaze. He smiled, knowing she’d see right through it.

“So, I uh, I need the car tomorrow afternoon,” he explained.

“Is that so?” May asked with a smile. “Does this have to do with your sudden interest in beach walks? It’s romantic, don’t get me wrong, but not really your style,” she pressed.

Peter sighed, sitting down across from her. “His name is Tony. I don’t know May, there’s just something about him. He’s brilliant, makes me laugh, makes me feel,” he paused, “important, somehow. I know that sounds nuts, but, uh, yeah. I’m taking him mini-golfing tomorrow”.

May just nodded, happy to see Peter excited about someone. “Well, I expect a full report tomorrow night”.

With that, May left the living room, squeezing Peter’s shoulder on her way toward the kitchen. Peter was grateful for the easy relationship they’d always had. They were everything to each other for as long as Peter could remember and he would never take that for granted. 

The rest of the evening and the following morning were uneventful for both Peter and Tony. Both men went about their respective routines and family traditions, counting the minutes until their date. Tony’s parents had pressed him when he arrived home after the walk with Peter, mostly concerned about his absence from cocktail hour. He brushed them off, letting them know he’d be out for a few hours the following afternoon. His dad hadn’t thought twice about it, but Tony didn’t miss the small smile on his mother’s face, curious about her son’s happy demeanor.

On the beach the next day, Peter refrained from taking any walks down the beach, not wanting to appear too excited to see Tony. He knew they would have some time to themselves later, and that was more than enough to look forward too. Tony, apparently, got roped into another walk with his parents and smiled widely when he passed Peter in the middle of the day. May glanced up, watching the interaction between Peter and Tony, smiling to herself at the way Tony looked at her nephew.

A few minutes before two o’clock, Peter was showered and ready, dressed in casual shorts and a t-shirt. It was far too warm for anything nicer, even for a first date. He perched himself on the railing of their walkway, facing the direction of Tony’s house, eagerly awaiting the other man. When he saw Tony emerge from the crowds of people on the beach, it felt like his breath had been knocked out of his lungs. Tony was wearing slim-cut shorts that ended just above his knees, and a short sleeve button up that hugged his waist. His golden skin went on for miles, and Peter couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Before he knew it, Tony had ascended the few steps and came to a stop directly in front of Peter. 

“Tony, you look incredible,” Peter breathed.

“Thank you,” Tony blushed. “You look lovely as well, Peter”.

He smiled, hopping down from his perch on the railing. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Tony answered easily. “Although, you never did tell me what you have planned for us”.

“How do you feel about mini-golf?” Peter asked.

“You’re on Pete,” Tony beamed.

They made their way to the car, and Peter led Tony to the passenger door before opening it for him. Tony smiled a brilliant, heart-stopping smile, and Peter had to fight the urge to comment on it out loud. The drive to the mini-golf course was comfortable. The radio played quietly while Tony and Peter chatted about their music preferences, both sharing a love of live music and concerts. They laughed when they discovered they’d attended the same Shakey Graves show in Boston a couple of years prior.

Peter pulled into his favorite mini-golf course, the same one he and May used to come to every summer. He and Tony were surprised to find the course mostly empty, pleased to have the place almost to themselves. Once they were situated with their colorful golf balls and putters, they approached the first hole.

“I feel like now is the time to tell you that I’m really good at this,” Tony said as he lined up his first putt. 

“Well, I’m absolutely terrible, so we’re in for a fun afternoon,” Peter laughed.

True to their words, the first couple of holes were smooth sailing for Tony, easily navigating windmills and tunnels, while Peter just tried not to hit his golf ball out of bounds. They shared easy smiles and soft touches as they passed each other between putts. When Peter launched a putt clear over the barrier, Tony just winked as he replaced the ball, giving him several do-overs.

“How did you get so good at mini-golf anyway?” Peter asked as they walked toward the next tee.

“So full disclosure, I’m a total nerd,” Tony began. “I studied physics in college and my friends and I used to make our own little courses to try and stump each other. They got crazier over the years, it just became our thing”.

“You’re right, you are a nerd, but that also sounds amazing,” Peter chuckled.

“It’s still a thing too,” Tony continued. “My best friend Rhodey is getting married later this year and his bachelor party is going to be one big homemade mini-golf course, designed by yours truly”.

“You have a lot going on in that head, don’t you?” Peter inquired, turning to head for the next hole.

Tony just shrugged. “I guess so, I’ve just gotten used to it over the years. I am pretty hyperactive though,” he admitted with a touch of self-deprecation.

Their hands were hanging between them, nearly close enough to brush pinkies. In a moment of bravery, Peter reached out and squeezed Tony’s hand tightly, hoping to convey even a fraction of the thoughts and feelings swirling inside of him. Tony gripped back, just as tightly, smiling over at Peter. 

The rest of the course passed in a similar fashion. Tony gave Peter all the extra shots he wanted while absolutely smoking Peter with too many holes-in-one to count. They held hands each time they advanced to the next hole, grinning at each other every time. As they approached the final hole, complete with an upside-down loop, Peter was determined to get it on the first try. 

Tony stepped up first, demonstrating where to aim and how hard to hit, making it through the loop easily. His red golf ball rolled easily down the turf, dropping into the cup.

Peter pouted slightly. “Now that’s just unfair”.

Tony laughed, walking down the path toward the loop. He used his putter to point out where Peter should aim. “Aim for this right here, and hit it harder than you think you need to, nice and easy”.

Peter rolled his eyes, stepping up to his blue golf ball. He checked his aim, rolled his shoulders, and took a deep breath. He swung back and through, feeling the solid contact with the putter. He watched the golf ball glide down the turf, taking the loop with ease and slowly approaching the cup. He held his breath, willing the ball to make it to the lip of the cup. He dashed down to where Tony was standing so he could see how far his shot made it. When he saw the little blue golf ball just barely drop into the cup, he threw his arms up in celebration.

“Yes!” he exclaimed.

Tony erupted with loud applause, cheering for Peter’s success. Peter absolutely beamed at him, and Tony was taken aback by the beauty in front of him. Without much thought, he wrapped Peter up in a big hug. Peter’s arms were trapped between their torsos, but he was more than happy at that moment. He couldn’t understand why he was so excited about silly mini-golf shot, but if it meant Tony hugging him like this, he wouldn’t question it.

When they pulled back from the hug, they both smiled at each other, happy and carefree. They were pulled out of their reverie by a father and daughter approaching, clearly trying to finish their own round of golf. Peter blushed, grabbing Tony’s hand and dragging him toward the little clubhouse to drop off their putters. They continued holding hands as they walked toward the car and this time, Tony approached the driver’s side to open the door for Peter, waiting until he was settled before shutting the door firmly.

Peter grinned widely, waiting for Tony to round the car and get settled on the passenger side. As soon as they were set, they started back toward the beach. Tony shared more stories about college at MIT and his favorite parts of Boston. Peter took it all in, still figuring out the city he now called home. Tony made several restaurant recommendations, most of which Peter hadn’t even heard of yet. As they turned down the quiet street leading to their houses, Tony directed Peter a bit further to his own driveway. 

Before exiting the car, Tony turned to Peter with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Thank you Peter, I haven’t had that much fun in a while, honestly.”

“Me too, Tony. Come find me on the beach tomorrow morning?” He asked hopefully.

“You bet, Petey”.

The next morning, Tony did exactly that. Peter had just gotten settled under the umbrella with May, an extra chair next to him, when Tony approached. May smiled but kept her attention trained on the book she was reading, giving Peter some privacy. Peter stood, smiling widely at Tony.

“You came,” he said with relief.

“Of course I did”.

Tony came in close, giving Peter a tight hug before stepping away to introduce himself to May.

“You must be Ms. Parker,” Tony said, extending his hand as May rose to her feet.

“Oh lord, please call me May, honey”.

“May, it’s great to meet you, I’m Tony. Thank you so much for letting me crash your beach day with Peter,” he said sincerely.

“Sure thing, Tony. What’s a good beach trip without good company?” May winked in Peter’s direction, making him groan with embarrassment. Even at 25 years old, May knew exactly how to embarrass him.

“Alright, enough of that. Tony, I brought you a chair and an extra towel,” Peter gestured toward the beach gear. 

May subtly scooted her chair a bit further over, giving the men some space of their own. 

Peter and Tony settled into their chairs, with just a hint of space between them. They spent the whole day lounging on the beach together, taking leisurely walks, and jumping in the ocean when the heat became unbearable. It was surprisingly easy to spend such an extended amount of time together. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about, but also sat in companionable quiet while reading and people-watching. Every so often, they would head up to the house, grabbing snacks and cold drinks for them and May. Peter quickly showed Tony around the house, loving the way Tony’s eyes widened with the stories he told throughout the short tour. 

The next day, Peter threw his beach gear in a bag and headed down the beach to Tony’s umbrellas. Tony had been more than willing to come back to Peter’s spot, but Peter insisted, wanting to see Tony in his own element. As he approached, Tony met him at the water’s edge, twining their hands together with a big smile.

“My parents are a lot,” he said quickly. “But my mom is excited to meet you”.

“I’m good with a lot, Tony”.

Tony pulled him toward the umbrellas in front of his house, his parents already standing from their chairs.

“Mom, Dad, this is Peter. His family’s house is down just past the big green one. Peter, this is my mom Maria and my dad Howard”.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Stark,” Peter greeted as he stepped forward to shake Maria’s hand. 

“Call us Maria and Howard, dear,” she said easily, smiling kindly at Peter.

Peter turned to Howard, shaking his hand with a firm grip and a small nod. Peter knew the relationship between Howard and Tony was tense, but he could see the love for his son in Howard’s eyes.

“Thank you so much for having me down here for a bit today,” he said, mimicking Tony’s statement to May.

“Nonsense, we’re happy to have you,” Maria waved off. 

Peter and Tony spent the say much like the previous one, laughing and smiling, sharing a few more touches as they got more comfortable with each other. At one point, Tony challenged Peter to a round of bocce ball and hauled his family’s set up from the house. Their competitive spirits kept them entertained for a while, each man throwing the Palina further away than the last round. After one too many close calls with the dog in the group next to them, they packed up the set and settled on a swim, desperate to rinse the sand off. 

Peter wasn’t sure what happened when they got in the water, but suddenly it was as if magnets pulled them closer together, unable to separate for too long. They floated out to shoulder-deep water and Tony felt Peter’s arms wind around his waist, pulling him in close. Embracing the buoyancy of the water, Tony allowed himself to be pulled into Peter and wrapped his legs around Peter’s waist, his arms settling around Peter’s neck. Water-slick skin slid together easily, and Tony found himself bobbing with the current, secure in Peter’s grasp.

“Hey there, Pete,” he breathed, his nose nearly pressed against Peter’s.

“Is this okay Tony? I just couldn’t help myself,” Peter admitted shyly.

“More than okay, as long as you don’t dunk me under a wave”.

They stayed like that, just holding each other close, bouncing with the waves, enjoying the feeling of being pressed together. They were both avoiding the same topic, neither wanting to break the spell they’d fallen under together. Eventually, Tony leaned his head into Peter’s shoulder, sighing loudly.

“So, we leave tomorrow,” Peter began.

“If we ignore it, maybe it won’t happen,” Tony pouted.

Peter squeezed Tony tightly. “What do you want to happen, Tony? After we leave tomorrow, anything can happen,” he murmured.

“I want us to keep doing this. I mean, obviously we can’t stay in an ocean forever, but I want there to be an us”. Tony lifted his head from where it was resting against Peter’s shoulders, gauging the other man’s reaction.

Peter leaned in, closing the minimal distance between them and pressed a salty kiss to Tony’s lips. He kept one hand secured around Tony’s waist and brought the other one up to tangle in Tony’s hair, holding him close as if the waves would carry him away. Tony hummed against Peter’s lips, tightening his arms around Peter’s shoulders.

A wave knocked them off balance, causing them to pull back with a gasp. Once he had his feet under him again, Peter smiled at Tony.

“I’d very much like for there to be an us too, Tony”.

“New York and Boston really aren’t that far apart, right?” 

“Definitely not too far,” Peter agreed. “We should probably head up, huh? I promised May I’d be back in time to make dinner”.

“Only if you let me steal you in the morning before we go. Just a quick walk?”

“Sounds perfect Tony”.

With that, Tony unwound his legs from Peter’s waist, opting to grab his hand as they made their way toward the shore. Once Peter had his beach bag in hand, Tony leaned in to leave a quick kiss on Peter’s cheek.

“See you bright and early, Pete”.

“Bright and early, Tones”.

When Peter finally made it back to the house, May was waiting on the porch. He knew his smile gave him away when May raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“So, not just a beach fling, Peter?”

Peter shook his head. “Not just a beach fling”.

With that, Peter headed inside for a quick shower before starting on dinner for the two of them. He felt bad that he hadn’t spent as much time with May this trip, so he planned to make it up to her that night. Once dinner was ready and they were seated on the porch, he couldn’t help but gush about Tony. May just smiled, trying to remember seeing Peter this excited about something. 

“So, when are you gonna visit him?” she asked.

“Um, we haven’t really talked about it yet. I guess we’ll just see how things go for now,” he said nervously.

“Make plans before we leave Peter. Distance is hard, but having a date to look forward to makes things easier, May advised.

Their conversation shifted after that, and they talked late into the night wishing their vacation would never end. Before Peter went to sleep that night, he checked his calendar for open weekends, wondering how soon he could visit Tony. On a whim, he bought a train ticket to New York for just over a month later, hoping Tony wouldn’t find it aggressive. He went to sleep with a smile on his face, hopeful for what was to come.

At eight o’clock the next morning Tony and Peter met up on the beach, about halfway between their houses, exactly where they’d collided on a walk just a few days prior. Time moved differently that week; Peter felt as if he’d known Tony much longer than he had.

They joined hands and walked quietly, enjoying the emptiness of the beach as most families were packing up and leaving that day. They smiled as they passed by some other folks soaking up their last few breaths of salty air, doing the same thing themselves.

Tony was the one to break the silence after a while. “This feels silly at this point, but um, can I have your number?”

Peter cracked up at that, looking over at Tony who smiled right back at him. He reached for his phone and handed it to Tony, encouraging him to enter his information. He immediately fired off a quick text and heard Tony’s phone ping in his pocket.

“This might be too much too soon,” Peter started, “but I bought a train ticket to New York City at the end of next month. I just wanted us to have tentative plans to see each other, but I can always change it,” he rushed out.

Tony stopped walking, using his grip on Peter’s hand to pull him in close. He pressed a tender kiss to Peter’s lips, lingering for just a moment before pulling back. 

“I guess now’s a good time to tell you that I bought a train ticket to Boston in two weeks,” Tony admitted sheepishly. “I couldn’t bear the thought of not knowing when I’d get to see you next and I got a little eager”.

Peter was speechless and blown away by Tony. He fisted one hand in Tony’s shirt, the other in his curls as he pressed his forehead against Tony’s own. “Tony,” he breathed. 

“I’m not letting you get away, Pete,” Tony murmured softly.

“Right back at you, Golden Boy”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, friends! Feel free to come say hi on [Tumblr](https://goindownshipping.tumblr.com/), my username is the same as here, goindownshipping.
> 
> See y'all soon!


End file.
